1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to face shields. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable face shield having an improved adjustable attachment for an elastic band securing the shield to the user's head.
2. Prior Art
It has long been advantageous for individuals working with liquids to wear a protective face shield to prevent those liquids from spattering on the face. For example, face protection in medical procedures to prevent the splattering of blood on the face has become critical in recent years with the occurrence of the deadly AIDS virus and the appearance of other harmful disease producing agents. It is also advantageous in medical procedures to use disposable surgical equipment where possible to substantially reduce the risk of infection and the cost of sterilizing the surgical equipment. Additionally, cleaning face shields of deposited chemicals, such as blood, paint, adhesives, dyes, solvents, resins, etc., is time consuming and often ineffective. Thus, disposable face shields have seen a wide application in various industries, e.g. medicine, dentistry, painting, manufacturing, and the like.
Because of the wide application and use of disposable face shields, the mounting bands or straps which secure the shield to the face must be adjustable to accommodate a variety of different sized faces and heads. Prior art face shields utilize a fastener or integral member to attach the band or strap to the shield. An example of such a prior art shield is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,528. Other face shields incorporate an integral curved brow member to affix the shield to the user's head, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,114 and Des. Patent No. 311,782.
The use of curved brow members is less than ideal as attachment of the shield to the user's head is often uncomfortable and unstable. Other prior art disposable face shields which use elastic bands and/or nonelastic straps are also less than ideal as a fastener or an integral portion of the shield is required to affix the strap to the shield which increases the cost of manufacture.
Thus, the industry is in need of a disposable face shield which provides a reliable and inexpensive adjustable attachment mechanism for securing a band or strap to attach the shield to the face and head.